Still, I Miss You
by Araelf Mizuchi Malter
Summary: Hari ketika cinta sudah terbiasa, bersamaan dengan hati yang perlahan menjauh. Ketika musim dingin berakhir dan musim semi dimulai. Ketika waktu berlalu, dia pikir dia akan terbiasa. tapi ternyata gagal. Pikirannya tak pernah lepas darinya. / Kihyun Fanfiction. YAOI, Shounen-Ai / Sequel fanfic Usai Disini


Hari ketika cinta sudah terbiasa, bersamaan dengan hati yang perlahan menjauh.

Kibum tau dia salah.

Semua ini terjadi karena kebodohannya. Kebodohan hatinya yang merasa hubungan mereka selama lima tahun ini menjadi begitu hambar, begitu biasa.

Hingga akhirnya Kibum mulai menarik diri. Perlahan demi perlahan menjauh sampai tanpa sadar dia mulai membalikkan punggungnya dari Kyuhyun dan melangkah terlalu jauh. Meninggalkan sang kekasih sendirian dalam jurang kesepian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Still, I Miss You**

 **A Kihyun Fanfiction**

 **By**

 **Araelf Mizuchi Malter**

 **.**

Ketika musim dingin berakhir dan musim semi dimulai. Ketika waktu berlalu, Kibum pikir dia akan terbiasa. Tapi ternyata gagal. Pikirannya tak pernah lepas dari Kyuhyun. Wajah manis dengan pipi Chubby itu terus saja terngiang diotaknya.

Kibum merindukan segalanya. Saat mata caramel yang berbinar terang itu menatapnya, bibir pink yang cerewet yang selalu berteriak dan mengumpat kearahnya. Ekspresi kesal Kyuhyun saat Kibum mengabaikannya, ekspresi seriusnya saat bermain game. Dan Kibum paling suka ekspresi saat wajah putih Kyuhyun bersemu merah karena dirinya, wajah manis itu berubah berkali lipat lebih manis hingga Kibum merasa dia jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya pada Kyuhyun, jatuh dengan sangat dalamnya hingga sulit untuk merangkak naik.

Cintaku menunjukmu, Kyuhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Kibum berdiri disana. Menyandarkan tubuh dipohon rindang itu. Ditengah kegelapan malam, menyembunyikan dirinya dengan sempurna dibalik bayang-bayang. Jaket hitam membalut tubuhnya, memeluknya dari hawa dingin yang menerpa.

Kepalanya yang ikut terbungkus tudung jaket menengadah. Menatap lurus pada rumah sederhana yang terlihat nyaman didepan sana. Tepatnya pada salah satu kamar yang lampunya masih menyala dilantai dua.

Meski terlihat samar, Kibum masih tetap bisa melihat bayangan Kyuhyun diatas sana. Berjalan mondar-mandir kesekeliling kamar dengan tak jelasnya.

Manik hitamnya menatap rindu. Bibir Kibum terbuka mencoba memanggil nama sang pujaan hati. Seolah suaranya dapat mencapai Kyuhyun, seolah namja manis itu dapat mendengar hatinya yang menjeritkan kata rindu. Walaupun Kibum tau hasilnya akan sia-sia.

Meskipun Kibum ingin berjumpa tapi dia tak bisa. Dia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, rasanya permintaan maaf tidak akan pernah bisa menghapus kesalahannya. Bahkan menatap Kyuhyun saja bisa membuatnya sakit. Sakit saat memikirkan perlakuannya dulu pada pria itu, saat wajah manis itu berubah sendu saat melangkah pergi darinya dengan senyum menyayat hati tersungging dibibir pink nya. Kibum baru menyadari betapa bodohnya dia pada saat itu tapi semuanya sudah terlambat, Kyuhyun nya sudah melangkah terlalu jauh darinya hingga Kibum tidak tau bagaimana cara untuk menggapainya lagi. Seperti yang selalu orang-orang katakan, penyesalan itu selalu datang belakangan.

Selang beberapa menit setelah itu bayangan Kyuhyun mulai merangkak naik keatas kasur dan tak ada lagi pergerakkan setelahnya. Sepertinya namja manis itu sudah terlelap tanpa mau repot-repot mematikan lampu kamarnya.

Tanpa sadar Kibum terkekeh, memang hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum seperti ini. Kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang satu itu memang tidak akan berubah. Namja manis itu adalah type orang penakut, dia tidak akan bisa tidur jika lampunya dimatikan. Dan juga dulu Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa tidur jika tanpa Kibum disampingnya. Atau sekarang sudah tidak lagi?

Udara dingin malam itu semakin berhembus kencang, membuat Kibum harus merapatkan jaket miliknya. Matanya masih tak mau lepas dari kamar itu meskipun Kyuhyun sudah tak terlihat lagi.

 _Pelukan hangatmu._

 _Mengapa hari ini aku semakin merindukannya?_

 _Bisakah kita kembali bersama seperti dulu?_

 _Kembalilah padaku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Terang.

Tempat itu terlalu terang hingga rasanya Kibum tak sanggup untuk membuka matanya. Tangan kanannya terangkat guna menghalau cahaya itu tepat mengenai matanya. Dia mengejap perlahan dan mulai membuka matanya begitu terbiasa.

Hal pertama yang masuk ke indra penglihatannya adalah taman rumput luas dengan warna hijaunya yang indah.

Kibum menyerngit, menatap heran pada sekelilingnya. Sepi. Tak ada seorang pun disana, bahkan tidak seekor lalat pun.

Kaki Kibum melangkah perlahan, menyusuri jalan setapak yang seolah tak berujung. Kibum terus melangkah semakin cepat hingga akhirnya dia berlari.

Napas nya terdengar berat seirama dengan dadanya yang turun naik dengan cepat. Kibum sudah berhenti berlari, sekarang dia berdiri terpaku dengan mata malamnya yang menatap tak percaya ke depan.

Sosok itu.

Tubuh tegap itu mendadak menjadi lemas, seolah tak ada satupun tulang yang menopangnya. Bahkan untuk berjalanpun Kibum terlihat terseok-seok. Mata malamnya yang biasa terlihat tajam kini berubah sendu, namun tak sedikitpun dia berpaling dari sosok didepannya.

Sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang menyandar pada sebatang pohon sakura yang bermekaran indah, tapi tetap saja kalah indah dari wajah manis yang kini sedang terpejam damai.

Lutut Kibum terasa lemas. Dia biarkan saja tubuhnya terduduk menghantam tanah disamping Kyuhyun. Tanpa bisa dicegah setitik air mata jatuh menuruni pipi.

Tangannya terangkat, bergetar saat perlahan menyentuh kulit putih yang menghiasi pipi chubby itu dan mengelusnya lembut. Kibum tersenyum tulus. Betapa dia sangat merindukan si pemilik wajah manis ini, yang juga memiliki seluruh hatinya.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampakkan kilau caramel indahnya pada dunia. Membuat Kibum tercekat saat caramel itu menatap tepat dimatanya, menatapnya dengan kilau indahnya.

Wajah manis itu merengut, Kyuhyun manyun. "Kenapa baru datang sekarang? Aku sudah menunggumu begitu lama."

Eh?

Namja tampan itu gelagapan terlihat dari matanya yang bergerak tak tentu arah. Jujur saja Kibum belum siap jika harus bertemu Kyuhyun. "Ehm.. Aku-"

"Maaf. Tadi ada rapat OSIS yang harus kuhadiri."

Suara lain dibelakangnya mengejutkan Kibum, terdengar begitu familiar ditelinganya. Dia berbalik cepat, kemudian terkejut saat mendapati seorang remaja laki-laki dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah berdiri satu meter dibelakangnya.

Wajah itu... bukankah itu dirinya? Tapi bagaimama bisa?

Kibum semakin tak mengerti, ini seperti de ja vu baginya. Matanya mengikuti setiap pergerakkan remaja yang mirip dengannya itu, bagaimana dia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun.

 _"Siapa kau?"_ Remaja itu tak menjawab. Dia malah terlihat seperti tak menyadari keberadaan Kibum, seolah namja tampan itu tak ada disana.

"Ya, ya, ya. Ketua OSIS kita benar-benar sibuk hingga tidak punya waktu untuk kekasihnya sendiri."

Kekasih?

Tiba-tiba saja Kibum menoleh, menatap sekitarnya. Mereka kini berada disebuah taman -yang baru disadarinya adalah taman yang sering dia dan Kyuhyun datangi.

Ah, Kibum mengerti sekarang. Ini merupakan kilasan masa lalu nya.

Mata hitamnya kembali beralih pada sosok Kyuhyun yang kini sedang mengomel pada dirinya yang masih remaja. Tentang dia yang tidak pernah datang tepat waktu, selalu mengurusi urusan OSIS hingga melupakan Kyuhyun dan masih banyak lagi. Namun celotehan itu langsung hilang saat bibir pink itu dibungkam oleh bibir tipis Kibum.

"Mau kencan denganku hari ini?" Tanya Kibum remaja, yang kemudian dihadiahi rona lerah dipipi serta anggukan malu-malu oleh Kyuhyun.

Kedua tangan itu bertaut, saling menggenggam seolah tak mau melepaskan. Mereka mulai melangkah diiring senyuman tipis dari Kibum.

Namun senyuman itu langsung memudar saat kegelapan mengurungnya. Napas Kibum tercekat, dia seolah berada diruang hampa yang menarik seluruh oksigen dalam paru-parunya. Jiwanya seolah ikut tertarik oleh tangan tak kasat mata.

Begitu dia membuka matanya, hal pertama yang Kibum lihat adalah wajah sendu Kyuhyun yang berdiri didepannya. Firasatnya mendadak tak enak.

"Kita akhiri saja sampai disini." Begitu kata-kata itu meluncur, Kibum merasa dunianya perlahan hancur. "Aku pergi, Kibum."

Dia hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung sempit milik sang kekasih yang perlahan menjauh. Ingin rasanya Kibum berlari dan menahan Kyuhyun agar tetap disisinya, dia tidak mau ditinggalkan lagi. Namun bergerakpun rasanya sangat sulit, seolah tubuhnya terpaku pada ayunan itu. Bahkan suaranya pun tak bisa keluar, hanya mulutnya yang terus saja bergerak memanggil nama Kyuhyun, berharap namja manis itu akan mendengarnya dan berbalik padanya. Walau nyatanya itu hanya sia-sia.

Tubuh ringkih itu terus berlalu, hingga akhirnya ditelan oleh jarak yang memisahkan. Meninggalkan Kibum dengan kehampaan yang menemani.

 _Aku merasa hampa saat aku merindukanmu._

 _Saat air mata tiba-tiba mengalir._

 _Apapun yang kulakukan, hatiku tak berdaya._

 _Karena aku hanya merindukanmu hari ini juga._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Tubuh yang terbaring diatas kasur king size itu bergerak gelisah. Keringat membasahi wajahnya yang bereskperis sendu meski matanya terpejam.

"Kyu..." Suara lirih itu terdengar memohon, sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi teriakan. "KYUHYUN."

Tubuh tegap itu tersentak bersamaan dengan matanya yang terbuka. Napasnya tersengal, memburu udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Bangkit bersandar pada kepala ranjang, tangan Kibum mengusap kasar wajah kuyuh nya. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat dia menyadari mata nya kini telah basah oleh air mata. Menghela napas panjang, tangan Kibum beralih mengusap matanya.

Sudah menjadi hal biasa jika Kibum mendapati dirinya menangis dalam tidur. Mimpi buruk begitu sering menghantuinya sejak kepergian Kyuhyun, karena dia terlalu merindukan sosok manis yang mengisi hatinya itu.

 _KRIIIT!_

Mengalihkan pandangan keasal suara, alis nya bertaut saat Kibum mendapati sosok Yesung sedang berdiri dipintu kamarnya. Ingin bertanya namun urung saat secangkir ginseng merah terulur padanya.

"Apa yang Hyung lalukan disini?" Tanyanya pada sosok senior didepannya.

Yesung belum menjawab. Tangannya mengambil cangkir yang telah kosong dari tangan Kibum untuk diletakkannya dinakas. Dia kemudian mendudukkan diri disisi kasur itu, mata tajam nya menatap Kibum intens. Wajah tampan yang kini berubah menjadi lusu dengan kumis tipis menghiasi kulit yang dulu bersih. Mata hitam itu kini bertambah kelam dan ada lingkaran hitam dibawah nya. Tubuh hoobae nya itu kini juga menjadi kurus tak terawat.

Menghela napas. "Awalnya aku hanya ingin melihatmu karena sudah beberapa minggu ini kau absen dari kegiatan klub, tapi yang kudapati semalam justru kau yang tergeletak disofa dengan botol beer yang berserakan dimeja."

Ah, Kibum baru ingat semalam dia memang mabuk berat setelah kepulangannya dari melihat Kyuhyun. Pantas saja saat bangun tadi kepalanya terasa berat.

"Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus Kibum, jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Kau harus mulai bisa merelakannya."

"Aku tidak bisa Hyung. Seberapa kerasnya aku berusaha, tetap saja aku tidak bisa melupakannya." Jelasnya frustasi.

"Kalau begitu temui dia."

"Tidak bisa. Dia pasti membenciku."

Hati Yesung mencelos saat Kibum menatap kosong padanya. Dia tau permasalahan antara Kibum dan namja manis yang beberapa minggu lalu ditemuinya yang ternyata berstatus sebagai kekasih hoobae nya ini.

Awalnya dia ingin menyalahkan Kibum atas apa yang sudah terjadi, namun saat melihat betapa kacaunya dia, Yesung rasa dia tak pantas menghakimi. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah terus berada disisi Kibum dan menemaninya.

Kedua tangannya terangkat naik mencengkram bahu Kibum. "Tak peduli apapun yang akan dikatakannya nanti, setidaknya kau harus mengatakan terlebih dahulu bagaimana perasaanmu padanya yang sesungguhnya." Cengkramannya mengerat saat Yesung melihat Kibum membuka mulutnya, seolah tau apa yang akan dikatakan oleh hoobae yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu. "Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, Kibum. Lebih baik kau mengatakannya sekarang walau dia menolakmu daripada kau menyesal nantinya."

Terdiam. Kibum masih mencerna kata-kata Yesung. Matanya menatap mata yang sama hitam dengan miliknya dan mendapati keyakinan didalam sana, membuat keyakinan Kibum mulai tumbuh perlahan.

Detik berikutnya, dia meloncat turun dari ranjang dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya tanpa peduli dengan teriakan Yesung yang memanggil namanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Berlari dan terus berlari. Kibum tak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Wajah yang terlihat kuyuh dengan kemeja kusut, rambut berantakan dan jangan lupakan kakinya yang tidak menggunakan alas apapun.

Dia tidak peduli dengan apapun sekarang. Tidak peduli jika jarak dari apartment nya dan rumah Kyuhyun cukup jauh, tak juga peduli dengan makian dan umpatan dari orang-orang yang tak sengaja ditabraknya. Yang sekarang ada di pikirannya hanya Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan selalu Kyuhyun.

Kibum tiba disana bertepatan dengan Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari rumahnya. Mata keduanya bertemu setelah sekiaan lama saling menghindar. Mata hitam Kibum menatap pada caramel didepan sana yang balik menatap tak percaya padanya. Berbagai macam perasaan tak tertuangkan berkecamuk dalam pancaran keduanya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya setetes air mata jatuh dipipi Kibum saat rasa sesak itu menekan dadanya. Dengan langkah lebar dia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menarik namja manis yang masih terpaku itu dalam dekapannya. Memeluknya erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Kyuhyun, Kibum menghirup rakus aroma tubuh yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun."

Itu kata-kata yang mudah. Tapi mengapa begitu sulit untuk mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' pada saat itu?

Kibum terus meracau seolah hanya kata itu yang bisa dia ucapkan. Semua untaian kata yang sudah dirangkainya sejak tadi buyar begitu saja saat netra nya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun. Tak bisa Kibum pungkiri, hatinya merasa bahagia dan dadany yang dulu sesak kini seolah bisa menemukan oksigennya kembali. Biarkanlah dia seperti ini untuk sebentar saja.

Kyuhyun terdiam mematung dalam pelukan seseorang yang diridukanya dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang, tangannya terkulai lemas disamping tubuh. Tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana menghadapi Kibum yang tiba-tiba saja datang padanya dengan keadaan yang jauh dari kata baik.

Rasa basah dilehernya dan juga suara serak saat mengatakan cinta padanya membuat Kyuhyun tersadar bahwa Kibum sedang menangis. Namja dingin itu kini sedang menangis dipelukannya. Menangis untuknya.

Dada Kyuhyun berdesir dan tanpa sadar air mata sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Perlahan tapi pasti tangannya terangkat, balas memeluk erat tubuh bergetar Kibum. Memejamkan matanya, dia biarkan saja air mata lolos menuruni pipi chubby nya.

"Kenapa baru datang sekarang? Aku sudah menunggumu begitu lama."

Suatu pagi dimusim semi saat dua hati yang membeku kini mulai mengahngat kembali. Layaknya kuncup bunga sakura yang mulai mekar dengan indahnya menyapa dunia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Aku balik lagi dengan Ff absurd lainnya.. Ini sequel dari Fanfic **"Usai Disini"**.

Well, karena banyak yang bilang aku jahat karena misahin mereka, dan karena kasihan juga sama Kibum yang ditinggal Kyuhyun akhirnya jadilah ide buat Ff ini.

Jangan bilang aku jahat lagi ya, udah disatukan lagi lho ini XP

Dan buat Ff lainnya masih dalam proses. Maklum mahasiswa baru jadi lagi sibuk-sibuknya #plakk

BTW ini masih agustus kan ya???

Jadi...

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM KIBUM!** **HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM JONGHOON!**

Wish you all the best. #TelatWoyyy XD

See you...


End file.
